1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to storage containers in the field of flexible bags and, more particularly, to stand-up bags having indented bottom walls. Specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for forming stand-up bags that are fabricated from a flexible material wherein the bottom wall of the bag is reformed into an indented cup with a welded downwardly-projecting rim.
2. Background Information
Various products such as frozen foods and snack foods are sold to consumers in thin-walled flexible bags fabricated from a polymer material. These bags are typically formed from a tube of material that is sealed with spaced flanges. The storage compartment between the flanges is filled with the product.
An undesirable aspect with these bags is that the lower sealed flange prevents the bag from standing in an upright position. The bag thus tips over on its side after it has been opened. The users of these bags desire a bag configuration that will stand on end after the bag is opened.
Different types of stand up bags are known in the art. One type of stand up bag is fabricated from a relatively thick foil material with protruding flanges extending from opposed sides of the bag. Such bags have gained acceptance for certain products but are generally undesirable because the thick material cannot be used for snack food bags without undesirably increasing the cost of the bag. The art thus desires a stand up bag structure and a method for manufacturing the stand up bag wherein the bag may be formed from a relatively inexpensive, thin material.